The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 11
Robert D. Wynn and Chezamík just broke out of prison with Jera, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit user who they are getting to join their crew. However, they are being chased by a group of Marines, who are lead by Captain Jordan. Wynn: "You know, now that we're out in the open, we can fight a bit." Chezamík: "Why don't we just get to the ship?" Jera, still in his hybrid form, turns around to face the Marines. Wynn and Chezamík stop as well. Jera: "Chezima....Chami..., whatever your name is, go get the ship, Wynn and I will take care of these guys." Chezamík: "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Wynn: "Jera, I'm ''the captain, you don't get to give orders!" ''Jera clashes with one of the oncoming Marines, who happens to be only about a foot shorter than him. Jera: "Will one of you just get the ship?" Wynn: "He's right, Chezamík, go get the Bread Bowl and bring it around the harbor. Jera and I will jump in when you get here." Chezamík groans and runs toward the ship. Wynn turns back to the Marines and gets ready to fight. His hands turn doughy and change into long tentacles. Wynn: "NOODLE WHIP!!" Wynn whips his arms across the group and knocks most of them out. The rest of them line up their guns and fire at Wynn. The bullets pass straight through him. The Marines look shocked and Wynn smiles. Wynn: "My turn..." Wynn launches himself into the air over the Marines and his arms change into dough and turn black. Wynn: "PAN PUNCH!!" Wynn launches his giant fists at them and all of them, unconscious, become trapped in the giant mound of dough. Wynn laughs to himself. Wynn: "Heehee, better luck next time guys." Meanwhile, Jera is wrestling with the large Marine. Marine: "You criminals are all alike. All you do is cause trouble." Jera headbutts the Marine and he drops to the floor. Jera: "You're not so much fun either." Wynn and Jera suddenly hear a clapping. They turn and see Captain Jordan. Jordan: "Well done gentlemen. You're quite capable fighters. It's too bad I'll have to take you boys out." Jordan takes out two whips from inside his coat and unravels them. He swings them around to get them going'.'' Jordan: "Take this!" He swings it towards Jera, who puts up his arm in order to block it. Jordan gives a snarl and tightens the whip. Jera yells and drops to his knees. Jordan whips him with the other one and Jera yells in pain again. Jera: "Gahh...watch out for them, they're barbed!" Wynn rushes at Jordan but he swings his whip at him. Wynn gets trapped in it and falls to the ground. Wynn: "What the?!" Jordan: "Hehe, not only are they barbed, but they've also got Seastone in them. Looks like it stopped both of you in your tracks." Wynn looks over at Jera, who has transformed back into his human form. Wynn starts to get angry and struggle. Jordan: "Haha, don't even try. The more you struggle, the tighter it will get." Wynn stops for a second and starts breathing deeply, despite the barbs. He keeps breathing and slowly, his arms and torso become black. He flexes his arms and breaks the whip. Jordan: "What?? Impossible! How did you-" Wynn stands up and rushes towards Jordan again. Jordan releases Jera and tries to strike Wynn again, but Wynn gets to him first with a strong flying kick to the face. Wynn: "'''PITA PUNT!!" Jordan flies back into the prison wall. Wynn picks up Jera, throws him on his shoulder, and started running towards the ships. '' Wynn: "Come on, big guy, let's get going." 'Chapter 11 - End''' Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures Category:Stories